thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
PawPatrolFan (channel)
Austin - Paw Patrol Team is an online channel on YouTube. It was a former channel available on Sam Wilkes Radio's free-to-air or subscription TV service which mainly broadcasted videos from the PawPatrolFan Main Channel YouTube channel as well as a few selected YouTube channels. This channel is also available as a YouTube channel where a majority of programming is broadcasted to the free-to-air and subscription channels simultaneously. The YouTube channel relaunched in November 2018 and was renamed to Austin - Paw Patrol Team. The TV channels have not been revived. Original Run (2012 - 2017) Original Run - CigarettesAshtray Era (2012 - 2015) The YouTube channel opened on 21 October 2012, saying that the channel will be coming soon with an official launch on November 1, 2012. The channel finally got their free-to-air and subscription channels on January 1, 2014. In late 2015, CigarettesAshtray announced that TheBrisbaneKid will take over all the channels on December 1. CigarettesAshtray had gone from 6 channels to 1 after the rebrand on December 1, 2015. Original Run - TheBrisbaneKid Era (2015 - 2017) From 2015 to 2017, the channel continued under the ownership of TheBrisbaneKid. On 3 May 2017, TheBrisbaneKid passed away at age 19, a month and a half short of his 20th birthday. Original Run - PawPatrolFan Era (2017 - 2018) Most of TheBrisbaneKid branding ended in August 2017 just after PawPatrolFan (or Ryder) was revealed. Because of the new employee, the studio was renamed from TheBrisbaneKid International Winter Studios to PawPatrolFan International Studio in September. It all went downhill from there as this hurt the studio financially. The debt became far greater by October. Closure On 18 November, PawPatrolFan International Studio announced that PawPatrolFan Main Channel and PawPatrolFan International Studio itself will shutdown at the end of December. Both the free-to-air and subscription channels were shut down on December 31, 2017. The subscription channel was removed immediately while the free-to-air channel was replaced with PAW Patrol channelhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsFwEdmbQIk, which still operates today, broadcasting PAW Patrol and many other pup and dog-related shows. Second Run (2018) Second Run - PawPatrolFan Era (2018) In January 2018, PawPatrolFan relaunched on a new channel frequency on both free-to-air and subscription TV, respectively. On February 1, PawPatrolFan Main Channel was reinstated in to all packages including the basic subscription. A new service would launch and brand new videos were to be released on to PawPatrolFan Main Channel. Microsoft Sam XP and his friends reading Garfield Comic Strips launched in May 2018 while The Sam and Dora Show was on hold. The Sam and Dora Show then continued in June 2018. There was trouble looming ahead when the month of July came. Everything had been okay up until around halfway through July when FamilyOFive were terminated. Sam (renamed to Austin earlier in July) had decided to temporarily discontinue PawPatrolFan Main Channel until FamilyOFive were reinstated. The DVD Collection was broadcasted and then a 5 minute countdown was then played saying that the channel will be going off the air.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyXK192hbwU Offline Loop - PawPatrolFan Era (2018) On August 1, the channel ceased broadcasting regular programming then following with an offline loop announcing that the channel will remain offline until FamilyOFive are reinstated.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvBWkiBQl90 The last program to broadcast on PawPatrolFan Main Channel was Austin's DVD collection recorded on July 31, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lb7PTNN3l6M With the takedown of the rescue FamilyOFive petition, the channel was on a downhill slope with no chances of revival. Ultimately, this did lead to PawPatrolFan Main Channel becoming an archive on YouTube on 21 October 2018 and its free-to-air and subscription channel to shut down.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DXNhPuYtOo Shutdown of PawPatrolFan Main Channel The shutdown ended PawPatrolFan Main Channel after 6 years. Austin then redirected all his supporters and fans to go and subscribe to Sam & Zuma videos while the haters would settle for an unfriendly message telling them to stay away from his channels and never return to them again. The final words in audio on the channel was "I'm at Comic-Con!" with "Goodbye" disappearing leaving the screen black which then follows with the Sam Wilkes Radio logo saying that the subscription and free-to-air channels are no longer available. On 22 October 2018, PawPatrolFan Main Channel was removed from all subscription packages once again and the free-to-air version showed a notice to switch to PAW Patrol channel as PawPatrolFan Main Channel is no longer available. Final Run (2018 - Present Day) In November, following the launch of The Martin Boys, Austin has announced that PawPatrolFan Main Channel will relaunch and by November 18, the channel had relaunched. However, unlike the previous incarnations, this launch is a YouTube Channel exclusive. This means that this channel will not be available on free-to-air or subscription TV. Austin has announced that it's own TV channel would be an option for future purposes. In addition, the channel was renamed to Austin - Paw Patrol Team and run independently by Austin. After a series of reports by McJuggerNuggets, Austin and Sam Wilkes Jr. decided to end uploads on 31 December 2019 with the exception of PawPatrolFan Unboxings and Austin - Paw Patrol Team with Austin - Paw Patrol Team uploads ending 31 December 2020 and the unboxings channel uploads will also end on 31 December 2020 until further notice. References 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsFwEdmbQIk 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyXK192hbwU 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvBWkiBQl90 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lb7PTNN3l6M 5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DXNhPuYtOo